Multiphoton excitation (MPE) microscopy has become a powerful optical tool in investigating neuronal structure and function in intact brain circuits. Arizona State University has recently made neuroscience a major research initiative in creating an interdisciplinary neuroscience program while hiring several new faculty members, who implement optical methods in their neuroscience research. Currently however, there are no MPE microscopes for conducting optical studies of neuronal structure and function in scattering tissues. We have developed this equipment grant composed of several NIH funded investigators in order to secure funds to purchase a MPE microscope. The acquisition of this equipment will permit the investigators in this proposal to become more competitive in continuing to secure NIH funding, as well as foster the growth of a couple junior investigators who have not yet secured NIH funding, but are undergoing the application and review processes. Further, the capabilities conferred by MPE microscopy will permit neuroscience investigators at ASU to continue conducting cutting-edge research using modern optical approaches. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose to purchase a multiphoton confocal microscope as a multi-user piece of equipment at Arizona State University. This type of high-end microscopy has revolutionized imaging in Neuroscience research applications since it was introduced over 15 years ago. This system will therefore augment the research capabilities of a large group of NIH-funded biomedical researchers at ASU.